Barkeep
Mordecai Benmont Jiminy (known as "Barkeep") is played by Joshua Malina. and runs the saloon in town. He don't want no trouble in his place. He lists his wost qualities as eavesdropping, feeling entirely welcome to join conversations that don't concern him, and loving too much. He believes his tendency to keep trouble out of his place is among his best qualities. His wife is The Troubleshooter, who the Barkeep describes as a worrywart. History The Barkeep first appears in Do the Fight Thing, wherein his saloon is taken over by Technology Beings and he is trapped there with Sparks Nevada, Rebecca Rose Rushmore, and The Red Plains Rider. He relates that he inherited the saloon from his Father. in A Date With Destinos, he assists with Sparks and Rebecca Rose Rushmore's date by calling in Croach to handle Los Banditos Mutantes. In Showdown, You Move Too Fast, he says that although he doesn't like trouble in his place, he loves watching trouble outside of it. During The Piano Has Been Thinking, the Barkeep's Saloon is first taken over by Los Banditos Mutantes and then after they are dispatched, it grows arms and legs and leaves him after having her artificial heart broken by Croach. The Barkeep then joins Sparks Nevada on a Hypercattle drive. He is subsequently shot at several times, gets into a fight with Pembrooke Cartwright, the Hypercattle owner, and is stabbed by Highwayman Dan. During the night, Sparks Nevada gets knocked out and the Barkeep is kidnapped along with the hypercattle he is there to protect by HIghwayman Dan's father, NiceMan Dan. When NiceMan Dan removes the gravity in the area, Sparks, the Barkeep and the Cartwrgihts begin the float into space. It's the Barkeep who saves the day by suggesting using the pressure in Pembroke Cartwright's cans of edible foams to redirect their course back to the ground. In One Night at O'Tooles, the Barkeep is itching for a fight, as his wife is away a lot for business. He does not get into a brawl, but leaves O'Tooles at the end of the episode with Sparks, Red and Croach, fleeing from Mercy Laredo. The Barkeep next appears in Murder In His Place. He has built Mars' only Inn, and is looking forward to hosting Rebecca Rose Rushmore and Chicky Sullivan when there is a MurderMan invasion. Sparks, Red, Felton, Rebecca and Chicky are all MurderManned before the Barkeep's wife, Harriett Alcott Jiminy aka the Troubleshooter, arrives and saves the day. The two bicker over the trouble in his new place, and Harriet leaves. In Personal Business, Harriet returns after receiving a paradigm shift from Croach the Tracker. She apologizes to her husband and promises to stay for awhile so they can talk it out and be a real family for awhile. In Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier , "Good Jim", the Barkeep was summoned by V’stalu of the Galaxium to help defeat Evil Cactoid Jim, who had been corrupted in his quest for perfection after being elected President of Earth in an alternate timeline. Chicky Sullivan and Sparks Nevada had convinced Jim to drop out of the election and have Chicky elected president instead. Evil Future Jim was not so easily defeated, and banished Sparks Nevada, and The Red Plains Rider into a wormhole so his evil plan could still be carried out. V'stalu of the Galaxium, sharing Croach the Tracker's body, summoned the galaxy's three greatest remaining heroes to intercede: Miles Kaward , Pemily Stallwark and The Barkeep. V'stalu claimed that Barkeep's constant hearts desire for peace defined him as mighty. After being bestowed with The Force Galactic by V'stalu / Croach in order to defeat Evil Jim, he sucked Good Jim out of Evil Jim so that Good Jim could shoot and kill Evil Jim. Barkeep then brought Pemily Stallwark and Miles Kaward back to life, returned Sparks Nevada and The Red Plains Rider back to their proper place in the galaxy from the Wormhole they'd been trapped in, and restored his saloon to its former glory. Appearances *Do the Fight Thing *A Date with Destinos *Showdown, You Move Too Fast *The Piano Has Been Thinking *Hypercattle Overdrive *Mortified on Mars *One Night at O'Tooles *Murder in His Place *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier , "Good Jim" Category:Character Category:Sparks Nevada character Category:Tales of the Troubleshooter Characters